


Pair Skating?

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u's, everyone deserves to have this in their lives, there's otayuri if you squint, this is podium family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have some news for Yurio about their next season of figure skating. Yurio takes it surprisingly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "The shush of his skates as he stopped at the boards lingered in the cold air."

The shush of his skates as he stopped at the boards lingered in the cold air. He thought he’d be angry after hearing what the couple just told him. Reasonably, he should be angry. Instead he’s just… Shocked.

Yuuri was beginning to look anxious from the heavy silence, and surprisingly, so did Viktor. It wasn’t like Viktor to be nervous about something. Either way, Yuri took this as an indication that he really should respond to them.

“Well…” He started off slowly, still trying to process he information. “I knew you two were really happy pair skating for the Grand Prix Final exhibition last season, but this? Doesn’t this make you at least a little worried?”

The older skaters glanced at each other and before either could defend themselves, Yuri cut them off, moving closer to the exit of the rink as he spoke.

“Which country are you going to skate for? That’s the first question. Then it’s a matter of when are you getting married? You’ll have to have citizenship in whichever country you skate for.” he stepped off of the ice and sat down on the nearest bench to put on his skate guards. “Please tell me that you’ve at least thought about this stuff and you aren’t acting on a lovey-dovey whim just because you want to pair skate more.”

Viktor and Yuuri shared a knowing look , then smiled brightly.

“Of course we have, Yurachka.” Viktor said, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “It’s so sweet how you’re worried for us.”

Yuri scoffed. “Why would I be worried? I just know that you two are terribly forgetful.”

“Althought, I am wondering on little thing, Yurio.” Yuuri sat down next to the blond on the bench. “How is it that you know several of the ins and outs of the legal portion of pair skating?”

At this comment, the ice tiger of Russia flushed a shade of red that Crayola hadn’t come up with yet. “No reason..” he managed to stammer out.

“Ah~ I think ‘no reason’ in Yurio-speak is synonymous to ‘the hero of Kazakhstan’, eh Yuuri?” Viktor nudged his fiancé’s shoulder with that silly heart shaped grin of his. 

The blond groan and buried his face in his hands. “Leave Otabek out of this, baldy” His words had no bite, and he was even smiling as he allowed Yuuri to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Why would we leave him out of it? I thought you wanted to break all of our records? That includes our pair skating ones.”

Yuri took his face out of his hands and rolled his eyes, smiling at the Japanese man. “Pfft, you say that as if you’re going to make records in the first place. You won’t but I will.” 

Viktor smirked. “Oh, Yura. We can’t wait to make you eat your words.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
